


Lock-Up's Search

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s02e17 Lock-Up, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 00:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Lock-Up wasn't worried about the barren streets he wandered.  Inspired by the Batman TAS episode Lock-Up.





	Lock-Up's Search

I never created Batman TAS.

 

Lock-Up wasn't worried about the barren streets he wandered. People always committed crimes. Robbers. Killers. Just the ones perfect for Lock-Up to lock up. Perhaps imprison for life. If he had his way. 

Chains remained around Lock-Up's wrists and arms. Chains used for capturing criminals. Any villain unfortunate enough to cross Lock-Up's path. Anyone causing mischief. Let a hero try to stop Lock-Up. He was prepared for anyone. 

Lock-Up thought he heard footsteps in one alley. A smile formed behind his dark mask slowly. His eyes widened as soon as a stray dog appeared and ran out of the alley. 

 

 

THE END


End file.
